Gladiator (NaLu) (ON HOLD)
by Night Raven45
Summary: Natsu and grey are fighting but things get serious and Natsu ends up almost killing grey Lucy try's to stop him but he lashes out and smacks he to the floor when he realises what he had done he runs out of the guild and is never coming back so Lucy goes out to find him and bring him back and to tell him something very important. Nalu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza
1. The Fight

Gladiator

**AN: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction I got the idea for this story off the song Gladiator by Dami Im enjoy and sorry for any mistakes **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 1:**

**Lucy's POV**

I was at the bar drinking a drink talking to Mirajane when Natsu and grey started bickering nothing new but it got louder and sounded pretty serious then they jumped up and started fighting not play fighting actually fighting, Everyone gasped and got up and surrounded the fighting pair master Makarov was away and this fight was something not ever the mighty Erza could stop

I pushed through the crowd to the front so I could see and I found levy "Levy do you know what's going on" I yell over the loud screams of the guild "No they just started arguing like normal and then this" Levy gestures Natsu and Grey fighting "ICE MAKE LANCE" grey yells and shot ice arrows towards Natsu one piercing his side but melting the rest "AHH BUSTARD" Natsu yells out in pain, Natsu grabs the part of the arrow sticking out and snaps it off and throws it to the ground and melting the other half in him "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu puts his hand to his mouth and engulfs grey in flames "GREY SAMA" I hear Juvia yell from the other side of the crowd. Grey then jumps out with minor scorch marks on his torso and arm Grey then jumps on Natsu and repeatedly punches Natsu then kicks him, Natsu then grabs his leg and trips him they both get up "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu jumps up with his fist alight "ICE MAKE SHIELD" Grey waves his hands and creates an ice shield with Natsu punches breaking the shield but manages to grab Grey and punch him with a bloody fist (From breaking the shield) Grey then breaks free "ICE MAKE GLACIER" Grey shouts caving Natsu in a glacier, Natsu light his body on fire and melts away the ice "FIRE DRAGON'S GLEAMING FLAME" Natsu yells Throwing fire at grey which he doges "ICE MAKE CANNON" Grey shoots the cannon but Natsu doges "FRIE DRAGON TALON" Natsu yells, Grey manages to move out of the way in time.

"Their using their magic, this is getting serious I'm worried someone's going to get hurt" Levy looks at them with worry in her eyes, Natsu then grabs grey and pins him the to the wall with his hands around his neck the guild shouts out in horror and for them to stop, Natsu doesn't listen and tighten his grip around greys through but grey isn't giving up ether he shoots ice arrows at Natsu but he is so angry they melt before they can reach him, I have to do something before they kill each other and Natsu normally listens to me.

I step out but am held back by an arm I look back to see levy look at me with concern "Lu Chan what are you doing" she whispers loud enough for me to hear "I have to do something or else they will kill each other I'll be fine" I give levy a trusting look "Ok" she slowly says letting go of my hand I then run up to them "NATSU STOP YOUR KILLING GREY!" I grab his shoulders trying to pull him off grey but he just grits his teeth and focused his eyes on grey "NATSU STOP" I say putting a hand on his arm he swings around and smacks me to the floor, my cheek stings I place my hand on my cheek "Natsu" I say softly with tears in my eyes he then turns around with realization on his face releasing grey he looks at me in shock "Luce… I" he stops himself from coming closer he looks back at grey who is still gasping for air, He looks to the rest of the guild who are all looking at him in shock and horror then he looks back at me then he runs out the door "NATSU COME BACK" happy yells flying towards the door but is stopped by Ezra grabbing his tail "Don't he need to cool off" she says with a stoic expression

**Natsu's POV**

"NATSU STOP YOUR KILLING GREY" I hear Lucy yell as she grabs my shoulders trying to pry me away from grey I don't reply I just grit my teeth and focus on that bustard grey "NATSU STOP" Lucy places her hand on my shoulder then I lash out I swing my arm at Lucy and smack her to the ground then go back to grey "Natsu" I hear Lucy's soft voice, oh my god I turn around and release grey I see Lucy with her hand on her cheek where a red hand mark is forming and tears in her eyes what have I done I also notice a small cut where I hit her did I really hit her that hard "Luce… I" I stop myself from getting any closer to her I look at grey gasping for air on the ground d-did I do that I almost killed grey how did why did I… why did I go that far, I look at the guild who are all staring at me in shock and horror I see Juvia with tears in her eye looking worried then at levy who is on the verge of crying with Gajeel and Erza giving me shocked and disapproving looks, I look at Lucy one more time what kind of monster am I… how could I do this to her I would never hurt I run out of the guild and never coming back "NATSU COME BACK" I hear happy yell I'm sorry happy I'm sorry… Lucy

**Lucy's POV**

"GREY SAMA!" Juvia says crying with grey's head in her lap (oh did I mention that Juvia, grey, levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Jellal who is sadly in prison are all couples) "It ok Juvia it's going to take a lot more for that bastard" grey says smiling at her "I love you grey sama" Juvia says smiling "I love you to Juvia" he says and they kiss which Mirajane swoons at

"LUCY!" Levy says running over to me Erza places happy on a table and makes her way over to me "are you ok" Erza says helping levy pick me up "yeah I'm fine" I say still little shocked

"WENDY!" Erza yells over the dying down crowd "Yes Erza" Wendy answers quietly walking up to her "can you heal grey" "sure but it might take a few days for him to heal" she says walking over to grey and Juvia "I just can't believe Natsu would do something like that" Erza says confused "Yeah eh would never hurt you" levy says with worry still in her eyes" "what about Natsu?" happy says getting angry "Well-" "umm guys grey is fine but he just passed out" Wendy interrupts cutting off Erza "oh well I was going to ask grey why they were fighting like that but now… someone has to go after Natsu" Erza states "I'll go" I answer "but Lucy" levy try's to protest "she'll be fine shrimp" Gajeel says placing his hand on her shoulder "Lucy are you sure" Erza says putting her hand on my shoulder "yes" "But Lu Chan your bleeding" Wendy points out still by grey "It only a little cut on my cheek" I say touching it I wince as the cut stings "I'll go get a band aid" Wendy says walking into the infirmary "It's just a cut really it nothing to worry about" I say trying to reassure them "I'm going with Lucy" happy adds from the table "I thinks it's best if Lucy goes alone she and Natsu need to talk about what happened and I don't think Natsu want's be questioned" Charle says jumping onto the table happy is on (Charle and happy are a couple too finally) "But wha-" "Charle is right happy" Mirajane says from the bar "… ok fine" Charle smiles hugging happy, Wendy comes back out with a band aid and puts it on my cut "thanks" "no problem Lu Chan" Wendy smiles and goes back to attending grey "Here" Erza says handing me some armour and a sword (Looks just like Erza's) "Erza I don't need these I have my spirits" "yes but sometimes you need more than just your spirits" I take the armour with I bit of hesitation "thanks" I smile at Erza and she smiles back "and Lucy if anyone tries to attack you with magic I put a little magic chip in the armour so now you can Requip too" Erza say still smiling "if I know Natsu he probably went to the farm/ dry lands to burn stuff he does that when he is sad or angry" happy says approaching me "oh thanks happy" I say hugging him

**Natsu's POV**

I'm going to the "dry lands or well where the farms are so I can burn the fields of dead crops they have because that kind of stuff is good for burning

I feel a sharp pain in my side I look down and see blood trickling down my side freaking grey piercing my side with a stupid ice arrow I'll deal with it later, How could I hurt Lucy like that I can't believe myself I can't face her I'm so ashamed of myself

**Lucy's POV**

I pack a bag and put on the armour Erza gave me and go to the front of the guild and leave "BYE EVERYONE I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'LL BE BUT TRY NOT TO WORRY!" I yell to the guild as I turn to leave someone calls my name "LUCY!" I turn around to be greeted by levy's tight hug "Please be careful" she whispers "anything can happen" she says "don't worry levy I will" I whisper back to her "ok then bye Lucy I'll miss you" she says almost crying then runs into Gajeel's embrace "BYE" I shout to everyone again as I walk alone all I can hear is the clinking of Erza's armour

**That was the first chapter for Gladiator I hoped you enjoyed, I don't have a certain time to update so I'll update whenever I can I hoped you enjoyed thanks for reading**


	2. Thousand burning fields

Gladiator

**AN: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated this in forever but I just lost inspiration but I have got some inspiration back so here is the new chapter. **

**Fan fiction based off the song Gladiator by Dami Im **

**I have a deviant Art account my name is Teesha45 and I drew this picture for this chapter art/Lucy-in-Flame-empress-armor-545150374?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436446009 still looks a bit like Erza though **

**Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar, and from not on song I will be putting song lyrics with in the story **

**Italic**_** song lyrics **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV **

_Throw my head to the sky_  
_ Cover the sun in my eyes_  
_ I can see your silhouette, silhouette_  
_ I'll find a way to get to you_  
_ You look at me and I blush_

I walk for about 20 minutes through the city then reach the outskirts of town and continue to walk my armour then gets hot and sweaty so I get Loke to come hold then in the sprit world for me.

I walk in to the dry land where I hope Natsu is I need to talk with him this kind of stuff is good for burning so he might of came here as I walk I think of Natsu and what he is doing and why he and grey were fighting like how they were what causes Natsu to snap, Even though it hurt and left a mark I forgive him he may not forgive himself but I do, when I think about him I get this warm feeling inside me when he is close to me I feel safe when he looks at me I blush and I don't know why I-it can't be because of that reason I d-don't like Natsu that ridiculous

I look up and cover the sun in my eyes I then look closer and see a silhouette I walk and squint my eyes to try and see who it is. It's Natsu's he is flying with his fire wings **(AN: Just a power I made up)**

"NATSU!" I yelling once knowing he would hear me with his super hearing

**Natsu's POV**

I use my fire wings to fly up and look over the area the I hear someone calling my name

"NATSU!" I look back and see… Lucy what is she doing here no why, why is she here I can't deal with her right now, how come I couldn't smell her scent I should have smelt her coming, Why does she want to speak to me about, I-I oh what the hell what's the point in denying it I like Lucy no to Hell with that I LOVE LUCY and I always have, but Im sure she didn't return my feelings well of course she doesn't now not after what you did to her I scowled at myself.

I turn to fly away

"Natsu… NATSU STOP PLEASE" I hear her yell, I look back and she is running after me. No Luce please don't follow me… I see big tall (**as tall as an average human**) dry grass that will burn quickly. Im sorry but I have to

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I shout setting the huge field of dry grass on fire I fly away as it burns quickly

**Lucy's POV**

"NATSU STOP PLEASE!" I yell I know he can hear me, He looks back but continues to fly. He then yells

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

He sets a huge field of tall grass on fire, in a matter of seconds the whole field is on fire "I'm not giving up Natsu" I whisper to myself

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION LEO" I Shout and Leo/Loke appears in front of me "You called Lucy" I says with his womanizer grin

"Can I have the armour back that I gave you told hold" I say

"Sure thing" He disappears of a few seconds and reappears with the armour

"Thanks Loke"

"Anytime" He says disappearing again, I put on the armour

"REQUIP FLAME EMPESS ARMOR" I yell, the armour and my clothes start to come off and is replaced with the flame Empress Armour

_For you I swear I'm gonna_  
_ Run through a thousand burning fields_  
_ And nothing can stop me_  
_ Not in it for the glory_  
_ I just hope you're waiting for me_

I close my eye, take a deep breath, stand up tall and run through the burning field, the armour is really helping but fire is still burning my skin with the grass being so tall I can't really see the sky it is replaced by smoke, I cough as I smoke is entering my body I put my head down and continue to run forwards 'Just keep running go forwards and run' I think as the hot fire touches my skin making tears form.

Then I feel cool breeze hit my skin thank god Im out, I open my eyes and look at my arm them my legs I have one or two scorch marks one me but as long as I can get to Natsu I will fight on.

I see Natsu setting fire to all the other fields then flying off

"Natsu I will run through thousand burning just to get to you" I say preparing to get burned again as I make my way through the fields

The fire hurts I scream out in pain as the fire burns hotter tears roll down my face but instantly dry up by the heat, The armour is helping I silently thank Erza without this armour I would be dead, I feel blood run down my body as the fire burns though my skin "I don't care how painful this is I will fight I will not let you go Natsu NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" I yell and run thought the fire.

I Run until I feel the cold breeze one again, I don't know how many fields I ran through but I fall to my knees in pain. Blood is running down my arms, legs and stomach, I look up to see no fire good

I take out I small healing potion that Wendy gave me and drink it the pain doesn't feel as bad and some of the wounds are healing

"Requip" I weakly say and change back into my normal clothes, I can't see Natsu anywhere but I will continue on the journey, I will find Natsu.

**Sorry its a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed please leave a review and tell what you think **


	3. Fight For Your Love

Gladiator

**AN: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I think I will be taking a break from this story in not abandoning it just taking a break because I have school and im working on lots of other stories so yeah sorry **

**Fan fiction based off the song Gladiator by Dami Im **

**I have a deviant Art account my name is Teesha45 and I drew this picture for the last chapter art/Lucy-in-Flame-empress-armor-545150374?ga_submit_new=10%253A1436446009 still looks a bit like Erza though **

**Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar, and from not on song I will be putting song lyrics with in the story **

**Italic**_** song lyrics **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter 3: Fight For Your Love **

**Lucy's POV **

I keep walking into a less populated areas then walk until I see a forest, I look at one of the trees only to see scorch mark on some of them

"Natsu must have come through here" I say to myself

"Requip Armour" I say and change into Erza's armour, she taught me the basics of how to use the armour and some sword skills

I walk into the forest and look around for Natsu, about 10 minutes later I have ran into about 3 wolves but I took care of them, then I hear rustling up above in the trees then I see some people behind the trees "NOW!" one of then yell then the all jump down from the trees and run out from behind then and ambush me.

_Never gonna give up_

_I won't let nobody harm ya_

_I'mma fight for your love_

_Like a gladiator_

_Give it all that I've got_

_I'm your knight in shining armour_

_I'mma fight for your love_

_Like a gladiator_

_Like a gladiator_

About 3 of then came at me with swords, I ducked and the crashed into each other, then on charged at me and I fought him off with a sword then two other guys charged at me

"REQUIP JAPNAESE CLOTH" I yell and pull two samurai swords out of the ground and fight the men charging at me then the 3 guys who crashed into each other got up and came at me again along with some other guys who can use magic

"I CALL OUT THEE THE LION LEO &amp; REQUIP HEANENS WHEEL!" I Requip into heavens wheel and Leo appears

"Leo take out the guys with magic!" I say before I fly up into the sky with the wings of the armour, the many swords star to appear I then cast then down on the bandits

"REQUIP FLIGHT ARMOUR" I change as I fall and with the speed of the flight armour I take out the remaining bandits.

"Are you okay Luce" Loke says coming up to me

"Yeah I'm fine just a scratch and some bruises thanks" I say to him

"It's okay as a spirit I am to protect you and…" words start appearing in the sky

"I love Lucy" Loke says as they appear

"Yeah sure whatever" I say unamused and swipe his key to close his gate, I then fall on my knees and start to breath heavily

"That sure did take a lot of magic energy out of me" I pant, I use one of the swords to hoist myself up and I weakly walk thought the forest. About 20 minutes after I find my way out of the forest. And I find more scotch marks I touch then and it's hot

"He was here not too long ago" I say with a smile, I then start running and I find myself in a urban area and I keep running the a fireball land right in front of me and I let out a little scream

"GO AWAY! WHO EVER SAID YOU COULD FOLLOW ME!" I shout says

"Natsu" I say quietly looking up

"J-just go away… just leave" I look up and see Natsu flying about me and crying

"Natsu please can we ju-"

"No go away I can't do this" he then starts throwing fire balls near me then fly's away as fast as he can

_You built your walls real high_

_Nobody else dares to climb_

_But I'm a work my fingers to the bone_

_All the way to your throne_

"Natsu come back… please please don't do this don't build up your walls so I can't get in"

"Requip black wing armour" I say flying up to Natsu

"Natsu stop"

"No I no- wait how did you is that… Erza's armour?"

"Yes she gave it to me so I can find you"

"How did you get past all the fire before… are those scorch marks?"

"Yes but minor I used Erza's armour to get though so in not that hurt" I try to explain

"See go home if you follow me you will just keep getting hurt and I couldn't live with myself if that happened" he says still up ahead

"Natsu please I jus-"

"I SAID GO BACK!" He yells throwing some fire right at me, it hits me and some of the wing on the armour and I start falling

"Oh no LUCY!" I hear Natsu yell, my vision gets blurry but I feel Natsu catch me and then he fly's into a cave

"I'm so sorry Lucy" I feel a tear fall on my face and then he fly's away and then everything goes black.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short **

**I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Important AN

Gladiator

**AN **

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I was thinking about discontinuing this story, I keep running into writers block and I don't really think the story is too good but it depends if you still want the story but I may discontinue just letting you know

Thanks for reading


End file.
